


danke schön

by palalabu



Series: post-race 2020 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: “I just want to say thank you.”
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: post-race 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828771
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	danke schön

Lando can already see the dark cloud surrounding Carlos when he opens his driver’s room across from Lando’s. And Lando has known him well enough to know that whenever Carlos has a bad race, like this Sty... Syt… the second Austrian GP, Carlos would want a moment for himself, away from everyone, including his cousin and trainer. Which is a perfect time for Lando to pay a visit to his teammate. 

“I’m not in the mood,” Carlos tells him rather brusquely and tries to send him off by closing the door.

But Lando is ready for it and already wedges a foot to stop Carlos. “I just want to say thank you,” he says in a rush. 

“Right now it’d sound like rubbing it in my face, cabron.”

“I promise, I’m not.”

“Well, then, you’re welcome.”

And again Carlos tries to close the door on him. But Lando swiftly slips inside the room and closes the door behind him himself instead. Because, he might be bad at this, at actually saying what he really wants, but at least he’s determined. 

“I’m thinking more of repaying you. For letting me pass you in the race. With...” He doesn't even dare to look at Carlos’ eyes, and directs his gaze to the ground instead. “I guess, just like how you congratulated me last weekend.” 

He takes a chance to take a peek at Carlos and sees exactly when the Oh Moment drops in his head. And when exactly his annoyed look turns positively predatory. The next second he finds himself being pushed against the door and Carlos’ mouth pressed against his. 

It has become somewhat familiar now, Carlos' lips. After that night they watched _ Inglourious Basterds  _ together, where Caco sent him to sit next to Carlos, and having Carlos’ hand stayed on his inner thigh under the blanket through most of the movie, (and Lando is not that dumb to not know what it means, what it invited him to. And a semi-public hand job does sound delicious, except that the other people in the room were Caco and Rupert and Lando just couldn't imagine having to face the two after if they were ever caught red handed. And Caco is Carlos’ cousin for fuck sake!) before finally, right at the moment when a laughing Shosanna’s image appeared on the screen of a burning theatre, Carlos seemed like he couldn't stop himself anymore, and turned to kiss Lando in that darkened conference room, just a few chairs away from his cousin and trainer. 

It’s hot. Carlos kisses are, Lando has learned. He knows how focus Carlos could be with his work, with his driving. But when it’s directed at him, it’s as if the whole world stops turning, and it’s only him and Carlos. And his roaming hands that seem ever hungry to touch every bit of Lando’s skin. From his stomach, his pecs, around his back, before dropping to grab him on his ass and pull him tight against Carlos’ body. And fuck, they’re both hard already.

It’s just instinctive how they start to grind against each other, with Lando’s arms wrapped tight around Carlos, just to keep himself standing because he’s balancing himself on his toes. And they’re so, so close with each other, Lando doesn't even know how they could still be moving. But he knows, if they keep this up, he’d probably end up coming in his pants just like this. Like an embarrassing school boy dry humped for the first time. 

"You're gonna make me come like this," he pants the words messily into Carlos' mouth. 

"And you don't want to?" Carlos rocks hard against him as if making a point that there's no shame in coming like that. 

But Lando is there for a reason. "Want to thank you." He shakes his head and failingly tries to stop Carlos. "Want to do what you want."

And it takes seconds for Carlos to finally stop himself from kissing Lando and dislodging himself. "Fine." He agrees with a bite to Lando's lower lip. "Stay there," he tells Lando before stepping back. But almost right after, he changes his mind. "Actually, no. I need you to turn around and take off your pants."

Lando follows the order to take off his pants, but he just stands there watching Carlos rummaging through his bag. And when finally Carlos turns around, the sight of what he has in his hand makes Lando’s heart beat involuntarily faster. It’s a lube. And Lando never thought he’d get properly fucked in a semi-permanent driver’s room in Austria, that conveniently somehow has no locking mechanism, but if it comes to this, he wouldn’t say no... Probably.

Shit, he should’ve prepared himself for this.

But, it’s race day! Who would’ve thought to prepare themselves to get fucked by their teammate on a race day. Let’s get our priority straight here. 

“Your eyes will pop if you keep staring at this tube like that,” Carlos kindly informs him with a chuckle. 

“Well, I… Um…”

“Relax. I’m not gonna  _ fuck you _ fuck you, you know. We don’t have time for that.”

“Then how…”

“Just do what I said and turn around.” 

Carlos doesn't say so much as manhandle Lando to turn, facing the door, with his dark blue McLaren team kit pants pooling around his thighs. Lando hears the rustles of Carlos’ own pants as it’s taken off, followed by the squelch of the lube squeezed out and smeared on skin. And yet, he still has very little idea of how they’re going to do it. 

That is until Carlos touches him with his lube coated hand. First, prodding him to press his thighs together. Then, the cold lube is smeared  _ between _ his thighs. Now finally Lando is starting to get the idea. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Gonna have to make it quick, no.” Carlos, somehow now standing right behind him, whispers straight into his ears. “Before Rupert and Caco come back.”

Lando is going to reply that, yes, he agrees, they should do this quickly. But right at that moment, he feels it. The tip of Carlos’ cock nudging right under his butt cheeks. Before sliding easily between his thighs. It’s an unfamiliar sensation. He’d rather have Carlos’ cock in his mouth, he thinks in passing. This really couldn’t have been hot. 

But then, it touches his balls and comes out on the other end. The head of Carlos’ fat, red, leaking cock, brushing his own erection. And as Carlos pulls back, it glides along his hole. And Lando starts to quiver then. 

“Oh shit.”

“Hmm.” Carlos is so close, and has one of his arms wrapped around Lando, while his other hand is holding Lando’s squirming one. “Like that?”

Lando can only nod, and just as soon loses his train of thought as Carlos starts to build a rhythm. It's fast and dirty. With the sound of Carlos' thighs slapping against his ass filling the small room obscenely. And Carlos is grunting into his ears. Just chasing his own climax before they got caught. 

"Fuck."

It really shouldn't have been this hot. And yet Lando so desperately needs to come right now. He wants to touch himself. He needs to touch himself. But Carlos swats his hand away just when he tries. 

"What did you say you come here for?" Carlos whispered into his ears.

"To thank you.” It comes out as a whimper. Because he’s so hard. And Carlos is pressing him against the door. “Please, Carlos. I need to come.” 

“Then start thanking me,” Carlos tells him as he circles his hand around Lando’s cock and starts jerking him slowly. Too slowly. 

“Fuck.”

“That’s not what I want to hear, Lando.” But it’s so hard to think when Carlos teasingly wraps his hand around his cock. “Come on. I’m being nice here.”

“Shit. Thank you,” he finally manages to whisper. 

“Good boy.” But Carlos only jerks him once. And Lando can’t help but to whine pathetically in protest. “You need to keep saying that. And I might just let you come.” Carlos’ hand just stays there, circling his cock. But he doesn't stop his thrusting, and the sensation is just too much for Lando. “Come on,” Carlos coaxes him again between hard thrusts that rocked Lando’s harder against the door. “Thank me, Lando.”

As if Lando could ever say no to that. 

“Thank you, Carlos.” A perfectly timed tug and a thrust. “Thank you.” And another one. “Thank you.” And Lando finally understands how he could earn his climax from Carlos.  _ “Thankyouthankyouthankyou _ fuck Carlos thank you.” He’s jerked off in time with his sobs. And Carlos is getting desperate with his fucking. 

“I’m coming.”

Lando hears it grunted into his ears just a moment before Carlos comes between his thighs. All sticky and warm and filthy. And the way his cock just smears it between his cheeks, touching his hole, his balls, as he rocks into him gently, riding the last of his orgasm. And Carlos is still jerking him. Biting his neck, telling him how hot it was when Lando thanked him. And Lando is left with no option but to keep repeating the words, until finally when he reaches his own climax, he’s just sobbing gibberish mess that he doesn't even know what he’s saying anymore. 

He rests his head against the door with Carlos resting his against him. They’re both trying to catch their breath. And Lando realizes how dry his mouth is. 

“Shit,” Carlos’ breath low and damp against the back of his neck. “Can’t keep doing this.” 

_ “This?” _ Lando tries not to sound alarmed. Because, why would Carlos stop doing this.  _ This _ is nice. Sex after race, definitely better than champagne. 

“Yeah. Can’t keep letting you pass me on races.” Oh,  _ that. _ “And having you out-score me.” And Carlos’ hands snake around Lando to pull him tighter against him. “When it’s only your fucking second season.” It sounds funny, the way he says it, the way he holds Lando closer. It’s a confusing mix of irritation and pride. 

And Lando doesn't know how to appease him, pulling him out of his own funk. Because he thought that’s what he’s doing by letting Carlos take his frustration out on him. But apparently, here they are. 

“Well.” Lando says as he turns around and dislodges himself carefully. Maybe at least he can offer Carlos a joke. “Good practice for next year when Charles beats you though.” 

“You little shit!” Carlos says through gritted teeth. But he’s half grinning, so Lando lets himself laugh, as he lets Carlos push him back against the door, holding up both of his hands next to his head, trapping him. Again. “Good thing this is my last year with you.”

“Is it really good? Because I heard Charles doesn't visit his teammate after races to thank him, and stuff, you know.” 

“Oh.” And as if they are not already so impossibly close against each other, Carlos presses his lips against Lando. Too light to be a kiss, but still, Lando can feel his breath, his stubbles, the touches from his lips as he speaks. “And Daniel? Are you going to visit him to thank him  _ and stuff?”  _

If Lando is a braver man, he’d say it sounds positively possessive. 

“No. I won’t. Daniel has Max for that.” 

Lando is, however, brave enough to pull Carlos closer to kiss him. Which probably attributes to him being an idiot, because Caco and Rupert surely would be back any minutes now.

“Which you see,” he tries to say, although Carlos keeps distracting him by pecking him down his neck, “visiting is still possible, even when you’re not teammates anymore.” 

And he can feel it. Carlos’ grin against his skin. Before he lunges to bite Lando’s neck, leaving his mark there. “Good to know, cabron.” Carlos licks the wound he just made, causing Lando to shiver and missing his touches already when he pulls away to look at him in the eyes and tell him once again. “Good to know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. just thing that happens when i heard Lando said he needs to thank Carlos.


End file.
